<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for The Whole Package by FervidAsAFlame by blueskysunnyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385651">Art for The Whole Package by FervidAsAFlame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskysunnyday/pseuds/blueskysunnyday'>blueskysunnyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskysunnyday/pseuds/blueskysunnyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>Tumblr link for this post is added in chapter 5.</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts">FervidAsAFlame</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911189">The Whole Package</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame">FervidAsAFlame</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tumblr link for this post is added in chapter 5.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here on tumblr:</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://blue-sky-and-sunny-day.tumblr.com/post/633762778836025344/the-whole-package-fervidasaflame-merlin-tv">https://blue-sky-and-sunny-day.tumblr.com/post/633762778836025344/the-whole-package-fervidasaflame-merlin-tv</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THANK YOU FervidAsAFlame for sharing your works &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3. THANK YOU Orlaithstarr and Thegreymoon for sharing all the important information and advice about how to post art/graphics on AO3. &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3. This is the first time i am posting anything on ao3 and i dont know how many mistakes i made . Please let me know if there is anything i should/should not do and i will edit it. Thanks to all the followers and mutuals on tumblr and everyone who supported and encouraged my attempts at making art . I made a separate chapter as i am scared of getting this entire post deleted if i try any other way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>The formatting of this chapter is making me cry. i am really sorry . i have no idea what to do . actually this formatting has a mind of its own which is beyond my control. i love you all.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>